


we're nocturnal creatures (we own the night)

by feverdreams (orphan_account)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of it, seungyoun babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feverdreams
Summary: And perhaps it was no wonder why Seungyoun had been afraid of him back then, back when he had only known Seungwoo and Wooseok was just the terrifying young vamp that was sometimes at his side. Every inch of Wooseok screamed predator, hunter, vampire, from his dangerously beautiful eyes right down to his flashing teeth, sharper than the edges of a crescent moon. He was made for the night, Seungwoo thought with a tiny bit of pride. His child.But, like a moth to a flame, Seungyoun had been drawn to him anyway. It shouldn’t have been so surprising. The man got off on danger, on the thrill of it all.





	we're nocturnal creatures (we own the night)

The full moon was high in the sky. Wooseok was a blur of bright colors in the night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop faster than Seungwoo’s eyes can follow. 

“What? Can’t keep up?” Wooseok said with a laugh. He stopped, but it was like he simply _ appeared _out of thin air on the slope of a rooftop. “You’re getting old.”

“We don’t age,” Seungwoo said pointedly, shielding his eyes from the pale moonlight. 

“You do, apparently.”

There was some truth to that. As vampires grew older, they grew stronger and more dangerous, but they also became weaker in the presence of light. A day-old vampire could take a walk in a park on a sunny day and be completely fine afterward. A five-century old vampire could burn underneath the stars on a new moon. Though vampires that old were practically unheard of, and besides, Seungwoo wasn’t _ old _, but Wooseok’s point does stand. However, Seungwoo simply loathed to give Wooseok the upper hand.

Wooseok sat down, dangling his legs over the building. “Do you think Seungyoun will be surprised to see us?”

“Probably.” A wicked grin found its way onto Seungwoo’s lips. “But I bet he’ll be ecstatic.”

Sure, they’ve both been to visit him these past few weeks, but it has been a while since they’ve done it _ together _ . Seungyoun kept talking about how he missed it, about how he missed _ them _, so Seungwoo and Wooseok have decided to pay him a little surprise visit.

They stayed for a while. The city below was a spider’s web of alleyways and flickering incandescent lights. The sky was a sparse wasteland in comparison, nothing but the moon’s watchful eye observing them from above. 

Wooseok stretched out, catlike figure silhouetted in the moonlight. “Well then. Shall we keep going?”

Seungyoun’s house wasn’t that far on foot, not for them, but it was hard to get there without being seen. Humans rarely wandered around at night, and it was hard to run through the narrow streets. Thus, rooftops. 

But it almost felt like a waste to flit away a night like this. Realizing this, Seungwoo took Wooseok by the hand and leaped down onto the streets. 

“A little warning next time?” Wooseok grumbled, clinging on to his side.

Seungwoo laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, love.”

At human speed, it still wasn’t that much of a walk, but they came across a stray cat on the side of a road, so of course, Wooseok insisted on spending close to half an hour petting it until it got bored and ran back into the alleyway. That made him sad, and Seungwoo could only laugh at him silently as he wore a pout for the rest of their trip.

But, as Seungyoun’s apartment came into sight, as they went up the elevator and stopped in front of Seungyoun’s door, Wooseok grew significantly more spirited. Seungwoo knocked a few times, and Seungyoun answered it a few seconds later. He had a mug in his hands, one of those novelty ones with words on them, a trend that has only really come into prominence in the late 20th century. This one said _ #1 Best Dad _, although Seungwoo wasn’t quite sure what that referred to, or why Seungyoun owned it. 

“Hi,” Seungwoo said with a grin. “Let us in? Pretty please?”

Seungyoun squinted at them. “Neither of you need my permission anymore.”

Wooseok flashed his teeth. “What? Vampires can’t just be polite?”

Seungyoun just rolled his eyes and waved them in. He decorated minimally, with no shortage of neon lights and palm trees. There were several plants by his windows and on his kitchen counters, and he took care of them well. It was adorable. Their human was adorable.

He didn’t look very surprised, but Seungwoo could smell it. The anticipation in his blood. The way his heartbeat has, ever so slightly, began to speed up.

“Come on. Take a seat. I’ll make some tea.”

And that was just the sights of the place. It smelled so much like _ Seungyoun _that as soon as Seungwoo stepped inside, he could hardly stop himself from going mad. Wooseok seemed like he was having a similar reaction, but he was younger, so he had a much harder time controlling himself. The poor doll was practically vibrating in his seat by the time Seungyoun had finished making the tea.

“So,” Seungyoun said, settling onto his chaise and swinging one of his legs over another. “What brings you here today?”

He had his head tipped to the side, exposing a large swath of his neck. He knew exactly what brought them here today, the absolute tease.

Seungwoo could hear Wooseok swallow from across the room. He took a sip from his cup to distract himself. It was tasty, a refreshing infusion of peach and a type of tea he couldn’t quite put a finger on. Earl grey, perhaps?

However, it was not what he wanted to be drinking right now.

“Nothing much,” he said, trying to sound as casual as he could. “What have you been up to?” 

“This and that. Making music, living life.” Seungyoun shrugged, gesturing into the air. “You know. The usual.”

Silence settled into the room for a long, long time. All Seungwoo could hear was the gentle hum of Seungyoun’s furnace, Wooseok scratching nervously at the leather on the couch, and of course, the tantalizing sound of a beating heart. 

Then, faster than Seungwoo’s eyes could follow, Wooseok leaped out of the couch, practically materializing on the armrest of Seungyoun’s chaise. 

“Human,” he purred, holding a hand out to run a hand along Seungyoun’s jawline, tipping his chin up. “I thought you’d know better by now.”

Wooseok’s voice was sweet like molasses, dangerously smooth. His fangs had already begun to extend from his mouth, peeking out between his lips.

And perhaps it was no wonder why Seungyoun had been _ afraid _ of him back then, back when he had only known Seungwoo and Wooseok was just the terrifying young vamp that was sometimes at his side. Every inch of Wooseok screamed predator, hunter, _ vampire _, from his dangerously beautiful eyes right down to his flashing teeth, sharper than the edges of a crescent moon. He was made for the night, Seungwoo thought with a tiny bit of pride. His child.

But, like a moth to a flame, Seungyoun had been drawn to him anyway. It shouldn’t have been so surprising. The man got off on danger, on the thrill of it all. 

“Seungwoo,” Wooseok said, and it was almost like a whine. “He smells so good. I want to eat him so bad.”

He was straddling Seungyoun now, with his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Seungyoun wasn’t small, by any means, was a good deal taller than Wooseok and had a much bulkier figure, but he looked tiny like this, trembling in Wooseok’s arms. Notably, a bulge was growing in his pants. 

“Do it,” Seungwoo replied. He could feel his own fangs extend within his mouth.

So Wooseok lowered his head and nosed along Seungyoun’s neck. Even from across the room, Seungwoo could hear the human’s breath hitch, could hear his little heart hammer against his chest. “Be a good boy and let me have a taste?”

When Seungyoun gave him the tiniest of nods, Wooseok struck. Seungwoo watched as his fangs sank into his throat, puncturing the delicate skin there. Seungyoun let out a gasp, squirming at the intrusion, but Wooseok held him firmly in place. Wooseok wasn’t a messy feeder by any means, but a few drops of Seungyoun’s blood ran from his neck down to his shoulders, creating tiny red stains on his shirt.

And the sight of blood, combined with the faint scent of arousal, mixed with the overwhelming scent of _ Seungyoun _\-- God. When was the last time Seungwoo fed?

As Wooseok drank, Seungyoun’s body began to relax. Seungwoo could hear his heartbeat slow down, could hear his breaths grow even. And when Seungyoun let out a _ moan _, something inside Seungwoo snapped, and he rushed across the room with superhuman speed.

Wooseok was still feeding. He glanced up at Seungwoo, eyes hooded and blood-drunk. Pathetic noises were now escaping from Seungyoun’s open mouth, his eyes closed and lost in the high of the bite.

Seungwoo leaned over to lift Seungyoun’s shirt to his chest, exposing his pert nipples, the rows of his abs, the pistol tattooed on his stomach. Wooseok moved off for a second to allow Seungwoo to take his shirt off but immediately bit back down on a different spot afterward. The wound continued to bleed, although it has begun to clot, and a single drop of blood continued to run down his body. Seungwoo leaned down and gently lapped it away, to which Seungyoun _ keened _in response, squirming against Wooseok’s fangs, which only served to draw blood out of the new wound as well.

He tasted euphoric. It wasn’t like Seungwoo to get drunk from a couple of measly drops, but this was different. This was Seungyoun’s blood, and Seungyoun was intoxicating in literally every single way. At some point, Seungwoo found that there was no more spilled blood to lick away, so he took to pressing featherlight kisses onto Seungyoun’s body instead, onto his chest, his abs, all the scars and ink and marks on his skin. 

“Do I taste good?” Seungyoun joked, but it was cut off as soon as Seungwoo began to run his mouth up to his shoulders and onto his throat, opposite to where Wooseok fed. He pressed his fangs lightly along his skin, but he didn’t bite down. Not yet.

“Very,” Wooseok muttered, voice muffled but still articulate. 

It has been a long time since Seungwoo was human. So it’s become fascinating to him, the way Seungyoun always shudders beneath his touch, the way his pulse flutters like butterfly wings. It was nothing like kissing Wooseok, who looked like a doll but was anything but _ delicate _. In comparison, Seungyoun was so ephemeral, so fragile, so alive.

“You’re being so good for us,” Seungwoo muttered against Seungyoun’s neck. This made Seungyoun blush, and he could feel the heat rise on his skin.

And finally, finally, Wooseok pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting his fangs to the wound on Seungyoun’s neck, teeth and mouth still stained with Seungyoun’s blood. 

“So good,” Wooseok agreed, swiping his tongue across his lips. He leaned down again, and for a moment, Seungwoo was worried that he’d bite him again. But instead, he began to press gentle kisses down Seungyoun’s neck, hair brushing against his skin. “All ours. Aren’t you, little feeder?”

“All yours,” Seungyoun said shakily. “Wooseok, please--”

“Please what?” Wooseok said with scorn in his voice. “You want me to bite you again?”

Seungwoo shook his head. “No sense of self-preservation, this one.” He wandered over to the other side of the chaise, then leaned over Wooseok to kiss Seungyoun lightly on the crown of his head. “You do know you can bleed out, right? You can’t just give us _ all _of your blood.”

One of Wooseok’s hands came down to Seungyoun’s crotch, rubbing at his cock through his sweatpants. And it was so obvious, then, the way Seungyoun’s breathing just _ stopped _ for a moment.

“Hard already, human? Desperate already? Just from being drained out?” Wooseok let out a cold laugh, one that Seungwoo often heard from him during his newborn days, in the days when his bloodlust got so bad that it drove him mad. It even chilled _ Seungwoo _to the bone, let alone the poor human. “You’re more pathetic than I thought.”

“Wooseok, be nice,” Seungwoo chided, carding his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair. “He’s being so good. You don’t see that from him these days.”

And that was true. Usually, Seungyoun had the tendency to be more chatty, talked back often, had a brattish streak. However, Seungwoo thought that Wooseok rather seemed to enjoy it. Wooseok was always trying his best to rile Seungyoun up, to draw retorts and funny remarks out of him so that he could be justified to punish them accordingly. 

Wooseok pulled down the front of Seungyoun’s sweatpants, exposing his cock to the cold air. At the same time, Seungwoo turned Seungyoun’s head over to face him, then leaned in to capture him in a kiss. He kissed with little inhibition, forcing his tongue into Seungyoun’s mouth and pressing his fangs against his delicate lips. When he inevitably drew blood, Seungyoun _ moaned _, a sound almost as delicious as his blood itself.

This must be a lot for him. With the way Seungyoun had begun to move around again, with the sweet and coppery taste of Seungyoun’s blood flowing against his lips, Seungwoo was only vaguely aware of Wooseok leaning down to take Seungyoun’s cock into his mouth, kneeling at the side of the chaise in a way that only the top of his head could be seen from this angle. That was one way to _ eat _him, he supposed. It was whatever. Wooseok simply liked having things in his mouth. 

Seungwoo pressed another kiss onto Seungyoun’s lips. This time, it was chaste, gentle, almost teasing. 

“Can you handle another bite?” 

Seungyoun nodded frantically, practically begging without words.

“I want verbal consent, darling.” 

Generally, nods were enough to convey the consent that the old magic required for a bite to take place. However, things were different back in the day, and Seungwoo considered himself to be old-fashioned.

“Bite me,” Seungyoun rasped. “Please. I need it.”

So Seungwoo finally, finally bit down. Older vampires could go weeks, months without feeding, but in Seungyoun’s presence, with the smell of blood and heady arousal thick in the air and the samples of blood leaking from Seungyoun’s lips and Wooseok’s bite wounds, the bloodlust had become almost unbearable, flooding his head with thoughts of draining Seungyoun _ dry _. When Seungwoo finally bit down on him, the taste that filled his mouth was something like ambrosia.

Wooseok had fed for a long time, but the younger vampire was a dainty feeder, had a tendency to take tiny sips. In this sense, he and Seungwoo had always been opposites. 

While Seungwoo drank, Wooseok was still bobbing his head up and down Seungyoun’s cock. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Seungwoo saw him slow down, no doubt scraping his teeth over the skin on his shaft. This, of all things, was the tipping point that made Seungyoun come in spurts with a broken cry. Most of it landed on Wooseok’s face, but some of it pooled in his stomach.

When Seungwoo lifted his head from the crook of Seungyoun’s neck, the wound there was still open. It bled, the blood flowing in a line from his throat to his lower body. Wooseok dutifully lowered his head again, lapping the blood and come up from Seungyoun’s oversensitive skin, making him shudder anew.

“Are you alright, sweetling?”

When Seungyoun merely whined, Seungwoo pressed a wet kiss onto his jaw.

“You did so well, love. You were so good. I love you, darling. We love you.”

Wooseok didn’t have to be asked to run over to the washroom and grab a wet towel. In the meantime, Seungwoo settled next to Seungyoun on the chaise, wrapped him in his arms, peppered him with kisses and whispered praises into his ear.

When Wooseok finished cleaning him up, Seungwoo stood up. Seungyoun whined at him, something about not wanting Seungwoo to leave him alone, but he scooped the human in his arms and carried him bridal-style over to the bedroom. Then, he carefully lowered him onto one side of the bed. Wooseok climbed up anything, settling in next to Seungwoo. Seungyoun had a stupidly large bed.

“How are you feeling? Do you want any snacks?” Seungwoo asked him. He'd just lost a lot of blood, after all, but Seungyoun shook his head.

“Sleepy?” Wooseok said teasingly, scratching at his chin like he’s their pet.

Seungyoun shook his head again.

“I’ll just. Watch.” Not-so-subtly, he glanced over at Wooseok’s crotch. This was also when Seungwoo noticed how hard they both were, and his dress pants were feeling uncomfortably tight.

Wooseok had a similar reaction, it seemed. He whined, the sound apparently involuntary, body drawing closer to Seungwoo’s side.

“What, kitten?” Seungwoo asked, running the back of his hand along his cheek. “Feeling neglected? Do you want to get sucked off, too?”

Wooseok, like Seungyoun, shook his head.

“I’m--” A blush rose to his face, coloring his cheek a lovely pink. “I want to be filled.” 

A smirk began to creep its way up the edges of Seungwoo’s lips.

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

* * *

It was already an achievement, what the two of them had. Where it was relatively easy to make Seungyoun submit, to have him completely _let go _of himself, dealing with Wooseok’s pride was something like pulling teeth. Seungwoo was stronger than him, bigger than him, but Wooseok rarely let himself be bested. He talked back, gave sharp jabs, did whatever he could to keep his dignity and control. So it was tough, but Seungwoo did find it fun to tease him, especially in front of Seungyoun. There was just something so much more humiliating about the idea of allowing some _human_, especially a human he had just played with and mocked and drank from, watch him be reduced to incoherence.

“Doll,” Seungwoo purred, running his knuckles along Wooseok’s cheek as he thrust into him. 

Speaking of which, Seungyoun was watching them like a hunter. Sharp eyes, palms methodically stroking at his cock, which was already beginning to grow hard again. Not for the first time, Seungwoo thought about how hot he’d be as a vamp like them. God knows what kind of revenge he’d exact on Wooseok once he’s able to match his supernatural strength and speed.

“Doll,” Seungyoun repeated, eyes glimmering with mischief. Wooseok looked up for a second to give him a warning glance, to which he simply stuck out his tongue. 

At some point, Seungwoo felt teeth against the skin of his neck. They’ve begun to sharpen again, though he had no idea how the younger vampire had gotten _ hungry _again so fast. He tipped his head further to the side, allowing Wooseok easier access. When biting humans, one had to be careful. They were easy to break, easy to drain. Vampires, however, could be tossed around and bitten anywhere and anyhow with little to no repercussion. Surely enough, Wooseok bit down-- right on his jugular, no less. And maybe he wasn’t much better than Seungyoun after all, because while he felt Wooseok’s fangs inside his skin, while he felt the blood leaving his vital artery in massive spurts, he found himself thrusting faster, and it wasn’t long before he came inside of Wooseok with a sharp gasp. 

And when Seungwoo pulled his softening cock out of Wooseok, feeling his come drip down Wooseok’s walls and leak onto his thighs, Wooseok _ mewled _ with displeasure, batting at Seungwoo’s torso in an apparent effort to keep him _ there _. Of course, he was still hard, cock curling towards him, precome dripping onto his stomach. A pitiful sight. 

“Seungyounnie,” Seungwoo said, making a beckoning motion with his fingers. Seungyoun eagerly crawled over to their side of the bed, and by now, he was already fully hard. “Want a turn?” 

“Yes. Please.” Seungyoun’s eyes were flashing. Like a hunter, Seungwoo thought again. 

So Seungwoo backed away, taking Seungyoun’s previous spot on the far end of the bed. “Best hurry. Look at him, the poor darling.”

Wooseok wasn’t so scary when he was like this. His fangs were still extended, his irises were still ringed with red, but he looked. Ruined. There was still hunger in his eyes, but it made him look less predatory, and more. Broken. _ Begging _.

He watched as Seungyoun climbed over Wooseok, caging his smaller body underneath his chest. He watched as Seungyoun put his hands all over his torso, his waist, watched him pry Wooseok’s legs out of the way and begin to slowly, slowly thrust inside, the slide made easy by earlier prep as well as Seungwoo’s come. He watched Seungyoun lean forward and tip Wooseok’s chin up, pressing a firm but chaste kiss against the corner of his lips. He watched as Seungyoun slowly, gradually began to pick up speed, listened as Wooseok’s pleading grew louder, more desperate, more shameless. 

“Feel good, kitten?” Seungwoo asked, settling against Wooseok’s side and petting him like a cat. Wooseok only whimpered in response, mouth opening wide to reveal his razor-sharp fangs. Seungwoo stuck two of his fingers inside, wincing a little when Wooseok immediately bit down on them and began to suck. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, not yet, but the feeling of fangs pricking against his skin, pressing hard yet not quite breaking through, was enough to elicit a fight-or-flight response that Seungwoo had previously thought was long dead.

“Younnie,” Wooseok breathed, hips moving in tandem to keep up with his pace. At this point, Seungwoo took his fingers out of his mouth, trailing spit over his chest while he ran them down his body and stopped to toy with his nipples. 

Seungyoun’s rhythm was beginning to grow off-kilter; Seungwoo could feel it in the way the bed had begun to shake in rough, unpredictable patterns, could hear it in the way Seungyoun had begun to whisper Wooseok’s name over and over under his breath, mixing up the syllables and twisting his tongue in the process. Perhaps he had thought that they wouldn’t be able to hear. Perhaps he had forgotten that he was with vampires at the moment, creatures who could literally detect the sound of his heartbeat across the room.

Wooseok lifted his arms, splayed his hands on Seungyoun's body, nails scratching at his chest. That drew more blood, a drop of it landing around his nipple. When Seungwoo briefly leaned over to lap it up, Seungyoun keened at him, sputtering and struggling to keep a head on his shoulders.

It wasn’t long before Seungyoun came with a sob, and that was also when Seungwoo noticed that he has been _ crying _, the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He found himself smiling. Cute. Their human was so, so cute.

And while Seungyoun pulled out after spilling inside of him, with both his come and Seungwoo’s leaking out of him, Wooseok was squirming in protest. Out of pity, Seungwoo quickly took removed a hand from his body and put them on his cock instead. The poor doll was also making pathetic sobbing noises, though he wasn’t outright crying like Seungyoun. It only took a few strokes for Wooseok to come as well, making all these cute little noises as he spilled all over Seungyoun’s stomach and Seungwoo’s palm. 

“Adorable,” Seungwoo said, pressing a kiss first against Wooseok’s stomach, then on Seungyoun’s neck. “You’re both adorable.”

Wooseok groaned, moving over to allow Seungwoo to lay beside him. He complied, immediately wrapping his arms around Wooseok’s waist and hugging him tightly. 

“You’re adorable, too!” Seungyoun piped up, reaching over Wooseok to pinch Seungwoo’s cheeks. 

The room smelled like blood, arousal, sweat, and come. Of course, Wooseok and Seungwoo were silent, but Seungyoun’s heart was beating at a mile per minute, except it no longer seemed enticing. Now, it was just. Comfortable. Reassuring. They laid there for a few seconds, Seungyoun breathing heavily, Wooseok and Seungwoo lying completely still, reveling in afterglow and comfort and the feeling of _ each other _. 

“Seungyounnie,” Wooseok spoke up suddenly. “Have you ever thought of turning?”

Seungyoun hummed. “A few times. But that’d mean you guys would have to feed on other people, wouldn’t it?” 

“Possessive,” Seungwoo said, rolling his eyes. 

Seungyoun laughed, and the sound was like the sunlight that Seungwoo had been missing for almost a hundred years, a feeling that stopped as soon as he first met him. 

“In all seriousness, yes.” Seungyoun’s voice grew quiet, hesitant, and Seungwoo immediately craned to listen. 

“But not like, anytime soon. Someday.” Seungyoun stopped, looked up at Seungwoo with thousands of stars in his eyes, then at Wooseok. “I’d like to spend eternity with you. But for now, I want to _ live _, you know?”

Seungwoo nodded. It was the same answer Wooseok had given him all those years ago, and back then, he waited. Now, he also intended to wait. 

He swore that night had still been young when he and Wooseok left the safety of their boarded house on the outskirts of the city. Now, it was still deep into the night, but twilight’s glow had begun to seep through Seungyoun’s blinds. If they didn’t leave soon, they’d get burned by the sunrise on their way home. 

However, getting Wooseok to get out of bed proved to be a greater challenge. 

"Wooseokkie, are you seriously making me carry you again?"

Wooseok continued to say nothing, instead burying himself further in his little burrito of bedsheets and Seungyoun's arms. So, with a sigh, Seungwoo dressed him and scooped him up, prying him away from Seungyoun's grasp.

"We'll see you next time, Seungyounnie!" Seungwoo called from the doorway. Just before he rushed off, he caught a glimpse of Seungyoun giving them a tiny little wave.

And while he flitted away into the night, carrying Wooseok bridal-style in his arms, chasing what was left of the darkness, he couldn't help but think. Think about how Seungyoun would look with blood-red eyes, about how he would look when silhouetted against the moonlight underneath a sky full of stars, about how he would look with _fangs_, about how they would feel as they ghost against the skin on the juncture of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. ok. did not expect to finish it and did not expect it to be this long. i've barely reread/edited it and i'm very tired rn so. i hope it's good? 
> 
> i like to think of seungwoo in this fic as like. being from the 20s while wooseok's from the 70s or 80s or smth idk. i've also thought about this universe a lot so maybe i'll add to it? esp the process of seungyoun going like aight im gonna be a vamp too. don't count on it tho lmao
> 
> my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/x1oneus) and i dont like discussing nsfw things w ppl but feel free to chat me up about literally anything else ! ^_^ again thanks for reading this. mess. and have a nice day lol


End file.
